Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a mechanism for opening and closing the top cover of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-209220 discloses an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that employs a configuration in which LED heads are secured to an openable cover. When a user mounts the LED heads on the image forming apparatus or dismounts the LED heads from the image forming apparatus, he opens the top cover.
This type of image forming apparatus usually requires a large space sufficient for smoothly opening and closing of the top cover without interfering with surrounding structural elements in the image forming apparatus, which are obstacles to achieving a compact apparatus.